Leaves
by Meg-chan2
Summary: A fic about leaves. TasukixChichiri as usual. I hop you like!! R&R. Oh yeah, it's PG-13 cause of Tasuki's foul mouth.
1. Day 1: Operation Clean-up: solo mission

Well, I'm goin at it again.  As normal I don't any of this stuff, so please don't sue me, okay?  Please read and review!!!

Leaves

By: Meg-chan

            It was a crisp fall day; the weather in northern Vermont was beautiful as usual.  The beautiful colors had passed, and the leaves had all fallen to the ground.  In a place with so many trees, falling leaves was almost as bad as a blizzard.  The afternoon sun threw bright reds and oranges onto an old farmhouse and it began to glow almost as vividly as the hair of the young man outside raking the leaves.  He cursed as a blister popped on his sore hands.

            "Shit!"  He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked a bit.  A moment later another man walked out of the front door carrying two cups of hot apple cider.  He smiled at his friend who stood in a pile of leaves wearing an old pair of baggy jeans and a sweatshirt that had to be as old as he was.  

            The older man stood watching.  He had always wondered why Tasuki had worn those clothes.  They had plenty of money and he had nicer clothes he just chose not to wear them.  The fiery man claimed he was more at home in his old clothes.  They had moved out of the city some time ago, but the memories of those few months still haunted him from time to time.  He had to admit that those clothes did suit him though…

            "Tasuki-kun!  How about some cider to warm you up no da?"   As Chichiri walked down the steps and across the yard, a breeze blew and played with his bangs.

            The younger man smiled, a small fang poking out of the side of his mouth.  The same breeze blew his wild hair around and clouded his vision a bit.  "Fuck that sounds good."  Chichiri handed him the mug, and they sat down together on the steps of the house.

            Ever since college Tasuki and Chichiri had been best friends.  Once they had enough money, from Chichiri's teaching job and Tasuki's photography studio, they relocated up to Vermont.  Chichiri now taught World literature at the University of Vermont, and Tasuki had opened up a new studio.  Lately, there seemed to be a silence between them, and Tasuki knew just what was causing it.

            The fiery hair man's feelings had changed.  He didn't want to be "friends" with Chichiri anymore, but now that he had realized these feelings he was at a loss for words whenever he was around the older man.  Tasuki wanted more than anything to be with Chichiri but he didn't know what to do.  Every time he tried to tell him he got this far- _"Chichiri…I…I…"_ then Chichiri would reply, _"What is it Tasuki-kun?"_  And Tasuki would answer _"I…I need to use the bathroom."_  It was getting pathetic.   

            Chichiri had also noticed the change in his friend.  Tasuki was far too quiet and he didn't seem as apt to horse around anymore.  Chichiri wondered if something he had done had caused this change, but he tried not to think about it too much.  He was happy to be with Tasuki and couldn't stand the thought of him being mad at him.

            They finished their cider in silence, and stared as the sun set.  "It's getting to dark to work no da.  I think we should go inside now."

"Damn, I didn't get even half of the yard done…"

"I finished my grading, so how about tomorrow we finish together no da?"

            Tasuki smiled.  This was the opportunity he needed, and he would take it, he swore.  "Sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long time." 

So?  Did you like so far?  It'll get better, I promise.

~Meg-chan


	2. Day 2: Operation Clean-up: Back-up

Well, I seem to have a good response to this one so on I go!!!  I like this one too^.^  That doesn't happen too much ya know?  I always hate everything I do, but I like this!!!  Maybe cause of the leaves, I love leaves…fall is great, best time of the year in my opinion… ::grins and blushes::  Looks like I got a little off track…  Well, anyways…

            **Disclaimer:  **No…I don't any of this.  But I wish I did.  Can you imagine what fun you could have if you owned Chichiri and Tasuki?  Santa should mass produce them and give them to us all for Christmas!!!  Yay!!!  It's a merry Christmas after all!  On with the story!

**Leaves:  **

Day 2: Operation Clean-up: Back up

By: Meg-chan

            The sun crept over the mountains and into the window of Tasuki's room.  The day was going to be clear and cool, just as beautiful as yesterday.  As the new sun hit his eyes they fluttered open and darted towards the clock on the bedside table.  6:47.  Jeeze, that was just way to early to even consider getting up.  He turned over and pulled the covers over his head in the hope of catching a few more hours of sleep (he just seems like the type to sleep in^.^).  At that moment he heard pans clattering and Chichiri yelling upstairs, "I'm making pancakes!  Would you like some no da?" 

            Tasuki groaned and rolled out of bed.  He had always wondered how the hell the other man was able to wake up at the crack of dawn every day.  It was absolutely insane.  He had trouble getting up before 10 each morning.  The fiery haired man pulled out some socks and put them on.  He walked down the steps trying to shake the sleep out of his eyes.  The quiet morning air was shattered as he tripped on a corner of the rug, fell down the stairs and screamed at least 6 different profanities on the way down.

            As Tasuki finally stumbled into the kitchen, Chichiri smiled.  The room always seemed to brighten a little when the fiery man entered it.  Chichiri had noticed this a long time ago, and it always made him smile.  The older man walked to the table and placed the plates down.  Tasuki sat in silence, still attempting to wake up a little more.  Once he had accomplished that he proceeded to stuff his face.  Chichiri grinned and reached for the syrup (straight from Vermont of course, none o' that cheap stuff).  "I thought if we started early we could get it all done today no da." Chichiri said as he poured the sugary liquid on his pancakes.

            Tasuki's spirit dropped a little at this.  He didn't just want to get it done.  He wanted to be able to spend some real time with Chichiri.  He pushed those thoughts away and tried to be happy with what he got.  "Sounds good." he managed to force out.  Chichiri, who was an expert at hidden feelings and finding other meanings in people's words, noted that Tasuki did sound so sure of this.  He wanted his friend to be honest, so the blue haired man left it alone.  They spent the rest of their meal talking about nothing in particular, and when they were both done Tasuki went and changed and they went outside. 

            More leaves had fallen during the night, so Tasuki's previous efforts were almost unnoticeable.  "Aww, shit…  What was the friggin' point then?!?!"  he exclaimed.  Chichiri grinned and handed him a pair of gloves.  "Here, use these, you won't get blisters this way no da.  Now lets get going!"  Tasuki smiled as he slid on the gloves.  They picked up their rakes and set to work.

            A few hours had passed, and some significant progress had been made.  They had one HUGE pile in the front and almost every leaf in the yard was now part of it.  As the last few stragglers were being collected a thought crossed Tasuki's mind.  _"Damn, we're almost done and I haven't done anything!  What the hell do I do now?"   _

            The leaves had all been scavenged and the only thing left to do was to dispose of them.  At least that's what Chichiri had in mind.  Tasuki smiled and ran full speed at the pile.  A few feet before the pile, he jumped and landed right in the middle of it.  Chichiri just sat there and stared at him.  _"He's just like a little kid…" _Tasuki sprung up from where he was sitting and grabbed Chichiri's wrist and before he knew what had happened the older man found he was face down in a pile of leaves with Tasuki half on top of him.  He blushed and managed to sit up.  Tasuki wasn't going to stop now, this was just too perfect.  He turned around and looked the other man straight in the eye.  "Chichiri?"

            The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes was something Chichiri had never seen.  "N-nani?"

            "What would ya do if you were in love with someone, but were afraid to tell 'em?"

            "W-well…is this love true no da?  Or is it just another fleeting fancy?"

            "It's as real as love comes.  I'm talkin' like for all of time kinda love.  What if they didn't feel the same way and ya ruined what ya already had?  Even if it's tearin' ya up inside, is it worth it?"

            Now Chichiri understood.  Tasuki had mentioned a girl at his studio many times…what was her name…well, it didn't matter.  Now that he knew where his friend was coming from, he found a pain in his chest and in his soul that he couldn't understand.  He thought he had pushed those feelings away?  There was no way in all of the world, hell, and heaven combined that Tasuki could ever feel the same way.  Inwardly he felt his heart give a cry, but then suppressed it and gave him the advice he wanted.  "Well, if it's that painful for you, you should tell them no da.  They just might feel the same way.  Plus, if they are a true friend, no matter what you say to them, they should still want to be your friend no da."

            "Ya really think so?  Honest?"

            Chichiri forced a smile and replied, "Yes, honestly."

            "Chichiri, are ya really my friend?"

            "Of course I am no da!"

            With that a new determination filled his heart.  He sat silent for a time and just took in the sight of the man he loved.  His cheeks were flushed from the cold air, and his bangs blew freely in the mountain breeze.  His hunter green sweater fit snuggly, but loose enough to give the imagination some room to breathe.  The older man's gaze was stuck on the other man as well.  Tasuki leaned over and got within inches of Chichiri's face.  "Chichiri…?"  

            "H-hai?"

            "I love ya…"

TBC!!!!!

            I hope you like!!!  I'm having so much fun with this.  Please R&R as always.  Suggestions and comments are always helpful too!!!!  Thanks!!!!  J 


	3. Day 2: Operation Clean-up: Back up cont.

Wow, I'm pretty much at a loss for words.  The responses I have been getting are great and I am really flattered.  I've written other stuff and I've never had such a response!!!  I'm soooo happy!!!  I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Review it!!!  Read some of my other stuff and review, I'd appreciate it!  Thanks!!!

            **Disclaimer: **Blah…these are dumb…but I guess they serve some purpose…if it keeps me from getting sued I'll comply.  As I have said before I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or these characters…but we know that, don't we?

**Leaves:**

Day 2: Operation Clean-up: Back up cont.

By Meg-chan

            "I love ya…"

            The words echoed in Chichiri's head like a cry in the night.  At first he wondered if he had heard him right.  It was too good to be true.  Like they say, if it seems too good to be true, it probably is.  As much as he wanted to believe it, Chichiri was having trouble accepting what Tasuki was saying.  As much as he wanted it, he never had guessed in a hundred years that Tasuki would feel the same way.  He stayed silent

            "Chiri?  Are ya okay?  Aw shit, what an idiot I am…"

            "Ie, Tasuki…no, that's not it.  Do you really mean it?  You love me?"

            Tasuki nodded his head fervently.  He loved Chichiri with all his heart and he had wanted him to know more than anything, but now that he did know, he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to have done.  "Chiri, I love ya with all my heart and soul.  I have for a long time, and I want ya ta be with me forever.  I understand if ya don't feel the same way" as he said this, he dropped his eyes as a tear began to well up "but I hope that ya still will want to be my friend.  I can deal with that."  But he wasn't sure if he could.

            "Tasuki…" Chichiri reached out and put his hand under the chin of the younger man.  He raised his head and looked into the amber eyes of the fiery man.  Chichiri saw the tears escape his eyes and slide down his cheek.  This man was crying over him?  Tasuki had always seemed so strong.  He showed his emotions when he wanted to, but never like this.  He couldn't believe it; he must really care for him.  A flash of understanding went through Chichiri's eye; Tasuki loved him.  He honestly loved him.  Tasuki looked into eye and saw it there himself.  

            Chichiri knew what he had to do to keep his friend and love close to him.  He leaned in a brushed his lips gently against the younger man's.  A current like electricity shot through both of their bodies.  Chichiri pulled away and looked at the other man in wonder.  Tasuki looked at him with a look that asked if he had felt the same thing.  It was obvious that they both had felt it.  Chichiri was scared by it, he was afraid of the pain that came with falling in love.  He voiced his opinion  "Tasuki, I'm…I'm scared"

            The younger man smiled, and replied in a manner that showed the serious side of him and the fact that his vocabulary wasn't as bad as most people thought, "Damn Chiri, I'm scared as hell.  But that feeling, I know you felt it too, I can sense it, and living with that feeling and with you is worth enduring the pains that may assault us.  I want to be with you, and for that I will do anything.  If you can find it in your heart to put aside the fears of your past and to love me I will be the happiest man on earth."

            With that Chichiri smiled again and looked at Tasuki with unmistakable love in his face.  The older man knew he could never be truly happy if he didn't admit his feelings and forget the chance of pain.  If one spent all o their time worrying about the risks that came with life, they would never do anything, nor would they ever experience true love and joy.  That was more important than a few moments pain.  "Of course I can no da.  I love you, and if I try to hide any longer in my fear I could never forgive myself.  I really do love you, and nothing will ever tear me away from you now that I have you no da."

            With that said, Tasuki leaned in hovered an inch away from his new loves face.  He softly whispered, "I love you Chiri-chan…" He then kissed him hard, the younger man pushing his body into the other man's.  Chichiri brought his arms up and placed them around Tasuki's neck.  The blue haired man lost his balance and fell backwards into the pile of leaves once more, and he once again with Tasuki on top of him.  How ever, this time he made no move to get up or move his friend.  

            When they finally broke apart, Chichiri took a moment to catch his breath, all the while staring into the eyes of the man he loved.  "I love you too Tas-chan no da."

Tasuki replied, "I promise that I always will love ya.  I will never cause ya pain if I can help it.  Just stay with me."

TBC…

Well????  Come on, come on, what do you think??  Did you like it?  Did you hate it??  I want to know these things.  Is there anything you think I could do better??  Your comments as always are much appreciated.  Arigato!!!!

~meg-chan


	4. Day 2: Operation Clean-up renamed Operat...

            Hey all, I'm back!  I've been seeing reviews that say I should go lemon with this.  Wellllllll…that seems like a good idea, but I have no idea of how to go about doing that, so I'm gonna refrain from that for a while.  I'm very new to this so I'm gonna stick with what I know I can do until I get the hang of it.  Sorry to those of you who wanted it, but maybe someday I'll make an alternate ending.  How's that sound?  Good?  Okay, good.  J  I'm sorry about the name of this chapter, it's pretty lame…  Well, this contains Yaoi, and lots of it.

**Disclaimer: **GRRR!!!  How many times will I have to say this!!!  I DON'T OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI OR ANY OF THIS STUFF!!!!!  Whew, now that that's over with, I'll get on with the story.

**Leaves:**

Day 2: Operation Clean-up renamed Operation Make-out

By Meg-chan

            The leaves lay abandoned in the yard, the rest of the work reserved for another day.  There were more important things to be done anyways.  The sun had just set, and the cool air that is a trademark of fall days in the north began to settle in.  Inside the house a fire was blazing and a kettle sat on the stove.  Two figures sat on couch, the smaller of the two sitting in front with the arms of the other draped around his neck.  The fire sent patterns of light dancing on their faces and across the room as well.  The kettle whistled sharply and disturbed the silence.  The smaller figure, Chichiri, stood up to make tea for himself, and shot cocoa for his newfound lover, Tasuki.  Tasuki was reluctant to let his blue haired love leave, but the smile on Chichiri's face convinced him to let go for now.

            As Chichiri returned from the kitchen, two cups in hand, he sat down and handed the cup with cocoa to Tasuki.  They cuddled back up on the couch, just enjoying each other's company.  Chichiri sat sipping his tea, encircled in his lover's arms.  The touch of the fiery haired man warming him more than the tea ever could.  A smile spread across his lips as he remembered the happenings of the last few hours.  Tasuki had confessed his love, and a new chapter in their lives had begun.  It was more than he had ever hoped for.  He had come to accept his love for Tasuki some time ago, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that his friend would feel the same way.  It was mind blowing.

            They sat in silence for a while longer as the fire began to dwindle.  Tasuki looked down to the head of the man sitting in his lap.  A warm feeling spread through his body as he thought about his love.  He had dreamt about holding Chichiri like this many times before, and now that he was, it was all he could do to keep from jumping up and down and telling the world how he felt.  At that moment Chichiri shivered.  Tasuki tightened his grip around the other mans body, pulling him close.  He placed his cup down on the table and leaned forward so that his mouth was right near Chichiri's ear.  He began to whisper softly,  "Chiri-chan, are you cold?"

            "Well, I am a bit chilly no da, Tas-chan."

            Tasuki grinned when he heard this.  It was the perfect opportunity.  He took the teacup out of Chichiri's hands and placed it next to his own on the table.  He pulled the older man as close as he could. "Is that better koi?"  Chichiri smiled in the arms of his love, "Mmmm, m-hmm," was all he could reply.  

            Tasuki rubbed the arms of his blue haired love to keep him warm.  The young man gently nibbled at Chichiri's ear.  As small noise escaped Chichiri's lips, as the pleasure swept over his body.  He arched his neck back to give Tasuki access to the sensitive skin a bit lower.  Tasuki eagerly accepted and began to place a row of small kisses on his beloved's jaw line.  Chichiri let out a quavering moan, as the kisses grew more passionate.  Chichiri turned his head and made full contact with the younger man's lips.  They stayed that way for a moment until Tasuki parted his lips and began to tease the blue haired man's lips, beckoning them to open.  They complied soon after and Tasuki took the opportunity and began to explore the depths of his loves mouth with his own tongue.

            Chichiri moaned into Tasuki's mouth with pleasure.  He pulled away after a moment and turned and sat on Tasuki's lap.  "I love you Tasuki."  He leaned back in and kissed him hard.  When they finally surfaced for air Tasuki managed to pant out, "I…love…you …too, Chichirir."  With that the fiery man picked up his new love and carried him to his room.  From that night on they spent every night together (AN: though not always sleeping no da #^.^# - blush).  They were always together and neither of them broke their promises to protect the other and keep them happy.  And they lived happily ever after!!!!  

::END::

Well??  It's over now.  I can't think of a way to prolong it so I'm gonna stop.  Tell me what you guys think!!!  Thanks for reading it guys!!!

~meg-chan


End file.
